1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module including a voice coil motor (VCM) and an image sensor module.
2. Description of Related Art
Many Lens modules include a lens, a VCM, and an image sensor module. The lens is movably received in the VCM. The VCM is positioned on the image sensor module, and drives the lens to move relative to the image sensor module to focus or anti shake. The structure used for focusing is independent of the structure used for shaking correction, which resulted that the structure of the VCM is complex. Further more, if an optical axis of the VCM is not aligned with that of the image sensor module, the quality of images captured by the lens module will decrease.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module, which can overcome the limitations described.